Annual Psychics Convention
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Psychics from Stephen King's books are all put in the "Annual Psychics Convention" by a twist of time. It seems like a good gig...at first...Please R&R!


A/N: I live in my own world, and I'm proud of it. None of these people are mine. Please review! 

Annual Psychics Convention

"Everyone's here!" Lucy, the director, said, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Mmm-hmm…" Rick mumbled, not really paying attention. 

Lucy leaned around the curtains, grinning gleefully. An interesting sight met her eyes.

Carrie White was talking to John Coffey. A few feet away, the Rose Red crew was laughing nervously at some joke Nick had cracked. Ellie was playing with Seth and his MotoKops 2200 vans and action figures. Jonesy, Pete, and Henry were doubled over in laughter, and Beaver grinned at them, obviously pleased with himself. Duddits was goggling up at a large banner that read "Annual Psychics Convention" in large, purple letters. Johnny Smith was sitting down by himself, staring at the end of his cane thoughtfully.

Nick looked over to see Lucy watching him eagerly. He excused himself from his rigid company, then came over. Beaver saw him, and decided to follow. Nick (for the most part) ignored Beaver, and Beav had more important things on his mind. Nick paused in front of Lucy and began, "Would you mind tellin' me how we got--" but he was cut off by Beav.

"What the doodlyf**k is goin' on here? I mean, Jesus- Christ- Bananas! This is totally F**king NOT where I wanna be. I wanna be with my little f**karee from last night! At least Duds is here…somewhere… but still! I mean, really, f**k me Freddy, how'd we get in this fu--" Beaver said, rapidly whittling away one of his trademark toothpicks.

Nick was utterly appalled by Beaver's language, and finally jerked himself out of his dumbstruck stare. "That's enough, Mr. Clarendon! I believe she gets the point!" he cried irritably, eyes still relatively wide.

Beaver blushed. "Call me Beaver. Everyone does." Beav pulled out another toothpick, having reduced the first to splinters.

"Uh huh."

Beaver rolled his eyes, then looked back at Lucy. She was grinning wider then ever, and seemed on the verge of laughter. _Maybe she's not a total f**karow…_ Beav thought with his usual class, eyeing her slim, fit body. _Just maybe…_

Lucy cleared her throat before saying, "Everything will be explained as soon as everyone is here," Lucy flashed her pearly whites at Beav flirtatiously, "which should be soon. Try to stay comfy! This is gonna be fun, so no worries!" With that said, she flashed another dazzling smile at both of the psychics before sweeping them both into a brief hug. She whispered, "You've always been MY favorite characters." She released them, and sent them on their way.

She grinned at their friends, and waved to them. Then she turned around, and walked over to Rick, who had an eyebrow raised. "Do you think they suspect?" she asked.

"I don't think so. They didn't seem to be able to get a reading off of you." He replied.

Lucy nodded, satisfied. Then, in a lower voice, "Do you think Mr. King will miss his characters?"

"Who cares? It's not my job to worry about him." Rick muttered, sounding beyond bored with the subject.

The wooden door at the other side of the room opened slowly. "It's him!" Rick cried softly, leaping to his feet. Lucy straightened her dress as the newest guest arrived. The last guest that really mattered.

Most of the psychics didn't notice the arrival, but a few did. Beaver, Pete, Henry, Jonesy, and Duddits as well as Nick and his comrades. Nick stepped in front of Ellie and Seth, shielding them from view without truly knowing why he was doing so. He was only aware of a sudden dislike rising in his stomach, and a coppery fear taste coating his mouth. He couldn't see the arrival's thoughts, but he still got a loud feeling of malcontent emanating from the man.

The last guest smiled wanly, but his eyebrows were narrowed. He examined every face as he walked past them before coming to a halt in front of Lucy and Rick, who both appeared to be sweating buckets. He smiled widely at them, and they nervously returned their smiles.

"H-hello, Mr. Koontz." Lucy stammered, lowering her eyes modestly and shuffling her feet.

"Please. Call me Dean." Dean Koontz said amiably. Then he looked around. "Are they all here?"

"Mostly, sir." Rick answered quickly. "There may be a few more. We'll have to see."

Dean nodded. "Let's see Stephen King beat me without his best ideas, or his best characters! Are the cars out back yet?"

"Yep. One Buick 8 and one Christine…" Rick answered again, and Lucy nodded. 

Laughing gleefully (and a tad bit maniacally, but who's counting?), Dean Koontz crowed, "On with the show!" Clapping his hands together enthusiastically, he sat down in a plushy chair, ready to watch the downfall of one of his greatest literary competition.

A/N: Okay, that was odd…please review! I need to know if there are some psychics that you'd particularly want to see. Just leave a brief description (just in case I don't remember them) in a review or an email! BigNI96544@aol.com is my address. And yes, I don't like Dean Koontz too much, but I love Stephen King (read my profile). More to come, but only if you review! Muahahaha! 


End file.
